Conventional heat pipes of this type have been disclosed for example in Japanese Un-examined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-039693 and 2004-077120.
The conventional heat pipes comprise: a container constituted by superimposing wall members on or below stacked partition plates each composed of a thin plate with slits (wig); and a refrigerant enclosed in a container interior space defined by the slits. Particularly, according to the technique described in Japanese Un-examined Patent Publication No. 2002-039693, the partition plates are stacked such that each slit is displaced in its widthwise direction.
Generally, enclosure of a refrigerant into a container interior space is carried out by providing a hole in a side surface, an upper surface or a lower surface of a heat pipe, charging a refrigerant into the container interior through the hole, and then closing the same by caulking or the like.
According to such conventional heat pipes, the heat pipe is constituted from thin and tabular components, and thus there is an advantage that a flat and thin heat pipe of so-called “flat type” can be provided. Furthermore, there are other advantages which no prior heat pipes have, such as extremely excellent heat conductance due to a portion with which the slits are communicated serving as a flow passage for the refrigerant as well as a section where the slits are displaced serving as a movement passage through which the refrigerant is movable with the and of a capillary phenomenon.